The Prophet
by Z-Sama
Summary: Issei Hyoudou un niño de apenas 6 años aprendera a ser un gran guerrero, para eso tendra que dar lo mejor de el para poder protejer a sus seres queridos.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

"¿Quién eres?"

¿Quién soy?... me miro, soy un niño apenas de 6 años, veo a todo mi alrededor, al parecer estaba obscuro

"Así que tú eres el nuevo portador"

Alguien me hablaba, pero no logro distinguir quien es, empiezo a buscar respuesta alguna, solo encuentro obscuridad…

"eres un niño todavía, necesitas más entrenamiento"

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto al vacío mientras no veo nada

En eso el lugar empieza a quemarse, volteo a todos lados, cuando me di media vuelta allí estaba… un dragón…

"te volverás fuerte, joven Issei"

...

Despierto, noto que estuve sudando, me limpio el sudor que tenida, al parecer apenas estaba amaneciendo

-Seth despierta- hablaba un pre-adolecente de más o menos 11 años

-me llamo Issei- un niño de apenas 6 años se levantaba de su cama.

-sí y no, recuerda que tu madre te puso Issei pero tienes dos actas así que en una eres Issei Hyoudou y en otra eres Seth Hyoudou- explicaba el chico

-está bien, pero, ¿podrías llamarme Issei?-

-¿hay algún motivo?-

-es que quiero sentir que mi madre no me olvida- los ojos de Issei lo traicionaban sacando lagrimas

-Seth… Issei recuerda que tu dijiste que serias el mejor para poder protegerla de cualquier peligro, en ese caso no te abandono solo tu tomaste un entrenamiento con tu padre-

En eso Issei empieza a sonreír

-no te preocupes yo estaré cuidándote como un hermano mayor y are mi mayor esfuerzo para ser fuerte y ayudarte en lo que pueda- hablo decidido el chico

-gracias Penance-

**FIN DE LA INTRODUCCIÓN**

Riley-Sama fuera


	2. Capítulo 2

**Los inicios de un guerrero**

Issei caminaba por rumbos del clan, toco la puerta del Gran Salón, dos guardias lo escoltaban hacia la sala del Gran Maestro.

-Gran Maestro aquí está el joven Seth- hablo uno de los guardias

-excelente, pueden retirarse- ordeno el joven maestro

Los guardias se retiraron, dejando a Issei solo con el Gran Maestro

-¿para que soy solicitado Gran Maestro?- pregunto Issei mientras hacia una relevancia

-nada de que gran maestro-

-¡!-

-aquí me dice padre- hablaba con una sonrisa el hombre

-pero estamos en el clan- exclamo sorprendido el chico

-soy su padre y su líder, si te digo que te subas al primer coche lo haces- decía el Gran Maestro mientras se reía debajo de su máscara- ¿entendió?-

-sí, padre- el castaño se sentó sobre una de las sillas

-bien, bueno Issei tienes ya 6 años, dime ¿Qué estilo de ataque quieres que te enseñen?- pregunto el maestro mientras se sentaba en el escritorio

-pensé que tú lo harías…- hablo Issei en tono de decepción

-quería, pero hay otras cosas por hacer- hablo el hombre mientras le pone sus manos en sus hombros

-¿puedo elegir mi estilo de ataque?-pregunto el castaño mientras se levantaba del asiento

-claro, no te lo negare-

-entonces tan siquiera acompáñame-

-¿A dónde?- pregunto el Maestro

-a elegir mi maestro- contesto mientras se acercaba a la puerta

-está bien-

Ambos salieron del Gran Salón, había muchas convocatorias.

"Salón de fuerza"

"Salón de magia"

"Salón de resistencia"

"Salón de voluntad"

-quiero ese- el castaño apunto al salón de voluntad

-¿ese?, porque no mejor con la de fuerza- opino el joven maestro

-no, quiero ese- volvió a apuntar al salón de voluntad

-bueno si insistes- hablaba derrotado el joven maestro

Ambos fueron a ese salón, en eso estaba una ancianita con un kimono blanco, descansando mientras toma te

-hola, he venido a inscribirme- saludo el castaño

-veo que eres valiente a entrar en este salón- dijo la ancianita con una sonrisa

-soy Issei Hyoudou- se presentó el castaño

-se llama Seth Hyoudou- "corrigió" el maestro

-se quién eres joven, el hijo del nuevo protector de la tierra- la ancianita servía te al castaño- ¿Qué trae al hijo del protector de la tierra aquí?-

-he venido a que me dé su sabiduría- dijo el castaño mientras hacia una relevancia

-¿estás seguro?- pregunto la ancianita

-mil porciento seguro-

-de acuerdo joven Sethji- la ancianita se sentaba enfrente del castaño

-¿Sethji?- pregunto el castaño mientras la ancianita tenía una sonrisa picara

-eres tan adorable que decidí ponerle la "ji" a tu nombre, suena más bonito- la ancianita tenía una sonrisa mientras le salían corazones por doquier

-¿Por qué no hay gente aquí?- pregunto mientras miraba a los alrededores al ver que la habitación estaba vacía

-porque todos creen que tienen el don de la voluntad- contesto tristemente la ancianita

-me retiro, espero que tenga buenos resultados con mi hijo- el joven maestro estaba a punto de salir de la habitación pero…

-¡espere!- exclamo la ancianita- no ha visto el traje que utilizara su hijo-

La ancianita fue por unas ropas que estaban en un cajón, llegando en donde está el chico le da una caja

-ten pruébatelo-

El castaño empezó a quitarse su ropa dejándose en puros bóxer de Bob esponja al descubierto, el Gran Maestro alzo una ceja mientras sonreía bajo la máscara y la ancianita se "cubrió" los ojos por así decirlo, el castaño se había cambiado de ropa algo extraña, un suéter azul, unas calcetas hasta las rodillas, zapatos rojos y … ¿una falda?.

La ancianita se había sonrojado y junto al sonrojo le sangraba la nariz, el maestro Lin-Kuei miraba serio y el castaño…

-¿esto no es ropa de niña?- pregunto Issei

-es ropa de entrenamiento- dijo la ancianita mientras se limpiaba la nariz

-¿es enserio?- pregunto el maestro Lin-Kuei mientras miraba a la ancianita

-¡Claro!- afirmo sonriente

-¿no ve que parece chica?- volvió a preguntar

-sí y una de las lindas- sonreía la mujer mientras que muchas flores le rodeaban en el fondo

-¿parezco una chica linda?-pregunto Issei mientras se miraba al espejo

-una de las hermosas- volvió a decir la ancianita

-¿al menos me puedo poner un pantalón?- pregunto avergonzado el castaño

-no, dije que ese es tu traje de entrenamiento- contesto la ancianita mientras se levantaba para abrir una puerta atrás de ella

-entonces si este es de entrenamiento, ¿Cuál es el de batalla?-

-cuando estés listo te lo daré-

-entonces deme toda su sabiduría-

El joven maestro se levantó, miro hacia el castaño y le acaricio la cabeza

-buena suerte hija… digo hijo- el joven maestro estaba riéndose en silencio y estaba a punto de salir de la habitación pero fue detenido por una pregunta del castaño

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto el castaño

-no, nada- el gran maestro salió de la habitación

-bien Issei tienes esa ropa para poder acostumbrarte-

-¿acostumbrarme en qué?, ¿en llevar falda y actuar como niña?- el castaño estaba enojado

-no, la falda te ayudara en tu agilidad y cuando seas alguien ágil serás el mejor peleador- explicaba la ancianita mientras se sentaba sobre una silla

-¿Qué tiene que ver la agilidad con la voluntad?- dudo el castaño

-en mucho pequeño Sethji, en mucho-

-¿en dónde entrenaremos?- pregunto el castaño mirando a los alrededores

-afuera- la ancianita estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pero fue detenida por Issei

-¿podría ponerme algo en la cabeza para ocultar mi rostro?- pregunto tímidamente

En la pregunta de Issei se notaba unos ojos medio llorosos y un fondo de flores y burbujas

*PLAF*

-¡Sensei!-

**XXXXXXXXXX**

El joven maestro entro al gran salón, sentándose en la silla de su escritorio mirando hacia el techo pensando.

-¿en qué piensas?- pregunto una mujer entrando al salón

El joven maestro solo la veía como la mujer con ropa provocativa se le acercaba y se sentaba en sus piernas

-no me provoques Sareena- bufo el hombre mientras trataba de mirar hacia otro lado

La mujer agarro su cabeza para que la mirara

-sé que Issei se fue con "ella"- Sareena acariciaba al gran maestro

-lo sé, de seguro fue el destino- le devolvía el cariño

-¿crees que es su reencarnación?- pregunto mientras se pegaba a el

-estoy seguro y lo confirmo Lord Raiden- el joven maestro la acariciaba más

**FLASH BACK**

-Lord Raiden- hablo el joven maestro junto a una muchacha castaña (la mama original de Issei)

El dios antiguo del rayo y ex protector de la tierra miro al nuevo protector de la tierra

-Kuai-Liang que gusto verte- el dios antiguo le hizo una relevancia al joven maestro

-el gusto es mío- el joven maestro hizo lo mismo

-¿para qué me necesitas?- pregunto directamente al grano

-quiero que le de sus bendiciones a mi hijo- el joven maestro encamino al dios antiguo hacia la mama de Issei que lo tenía en brazos

-haber…- el hombre empezó diciendo unas oraciones en un idioma extraño

Raiden le toco la frente, el castaño empezaba a brillar, el dios antiguo inspeccionaba al bebe cuando de repente…

-no es posible…- Raiden rápidamente separo rápidamente del bebe

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la señora Hyoudou

-**[Deidad]-** el hombre miraba con asombro al bebe

-¿**[Deidad]**?- pregunto el joven maestro

-Kuai-Liang ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la castaña

-nuestro bebe podría estar en peligro- el peliblanco miraba al niño

-¿de quién?- volvió a preguntar alarmada

-de los que quieran su poder, pero no te preocupes yo y mi clan lo protegeremos- calmaba el guerrero

-confió en ti- se calmaba mientras tenía una sonrisa en su cara

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-¿Qué estará haciendo Issei ahora?-pregunto la mujer mientras abrazaba del cuello al joven maestro

-entrenando de seguramente-

De repente entra "una niña" corriendo

-papa mi Sensei se desmayó-

-¿Issei?- pregunto Sareena mientras miraba al castaño con ternura

-si es el-confirmo el joven maestro -¿Qué paso?-

-mi Sensei se desmayó- el castaño tenia cargando a la ancianita

-no te preocupes ahorita la despierto- hablo la mujer con símbolos en la cara

Camino hacia la ancianita y en una exclamación dijo

-¡Issei con esta faldita te vez hermosa!-

En eso la mujer despertó de golpe

-¿tú crees?- pregunto emocionada

-¡NO!- exclamo el castaño enojado

-pero te vez lindísimo- insistía la ancianita

-Issei quítate esa ropa y ponte esta- el joven maestro le da un traje de batalla masculino

El castaño se desvistió lo más rápido posible y se colocó la ropa de batalla, unos pantalones negros una sudadera negra con azul y unos guantes negros

-a partir de ahora entrenaras con ella y cuando acabes conmigo- ordenaba el joven maestro- ahora salgamos de aquí para entrenar-

-si señor- el castaño salía de la habitación

-hagan lo que quieran pero eso si no cambien nada del Lin-Kuei- ordeno el joven maestro

-entendido-

El joven maestro salió de la habitación

-¿Por qué travestiste a mi hijastro?- pregunto la mujer demonio

-porque me la recuerda-contesto con una sonrisa

-¿enserio?-

-claro-

-¿Qué le enseñaras?-

-este chico tiene potencial, aunque no creas es posible de que sea su portador-

-¿portador de qué?-

-muchas preguntas- suspiraba la ancianita- bueno, es posible que sea apto para **[The Devil Croix] ** y **[The Saint Croix]-**

-¡!-

**Shadows Temple**

**El sueño de las sombras de verdad y falsedad****  
**Se encuentra a Issei en un mundo destruido mientras llora mirando la destrucción.**  
****Tú fuiste seleccionado para estar****  
****en este escenario por un golpe del destino****  
**Se encuentra al castaño de niño caminando sobre la ciudad destruido, su cuerpo lastimado y sangrando lentamente mientras detrás de él está un hombre de cabellera blanca.**  
****Porque tú fuiste seleccionado en este mi mundo****  
****Esta escena es solo como una ilusión hecha por ti****  
****Porque tú fuiste acecinado bloqueado lejos de este mundo****  
**Issei se agarra la cabeza con desesperación, el hombre solo lo observa detenidamente, el castaño empieza a cambiar unos aspectos en su cuerpo.**  
****Solitaria noche, tuve una ceremonia de sombras****  
****Cambiando la mente, es un presagio de tragedia****  
****Tú eres todo mío****  
**El hombre desaparece de la escena, Issei ahora adolecente, tenía el cabello blanco y pupilas azules y una cara llena de frialdad, se encontraban Lucifer peleando contra Dios, en eso el castaño se prepara para pelear causando un destello.**  
****Un juego de sombras, perversión de media noche****  
****Teñido en escarlata, te abrase con estas manos****  
**Se ve a una muchacha pelirroja de grandes pechos y cuerpo esbelto cubierto solo de una túnica esperando al peliblanco, mirando con alegría cuando lo ve se lo quita para mostrar su desnudez, el peliblanco se cambia su aspecto como estaba antiguamente, caminando hacia ella abrazándola y besándola apasionadamente.**  
****Corte las cosas intactas****  
****Con la corriente de la sangre****  
****Con tus razones libres****  
****Bésame****  
****Sigue los instintos****  
**El castaño y la pelirroja besaban sus labios, lambian sus lenguas, sudor, gemidos, el castaño besaba sus pechos mientras la pelirroja enterraba sus uñas, notando que se habían penetrado en su espalda sacándole sangre.**  
****El sueño de las sombras de verdad y falsedad****  
****Muéstrame la continuación de este juego****  
****Sigo amando tu cuerpo, el cual creció pálido****  
**Respiraciones agitadas, besos intensos, lenguas enredadas, la pelirroja feliz por ser correspondida, el castaño salía de la habitación solo con pantalones y una camisa manga larga apunto de ponerse, tirando 8 piezas de peón hacia la cama.**  
****Tal pensamiento me inspira****  
**Bajando las escaleras mientras un grupo de diecisiete guerreros entre humanoides, ángeles, demonios, feral y elemental lo esperaban para salir del lugar con él.**  
****Tú fuiste seleccionado para estar en este escenario****  
****por un golpe del destino****  
****Porque tu espíritu, lejos de mi mundo****  
****Este escenario es solo como ilusiones hechas por ti****  
****Porque tu estas desvaneciendo****  
**Otro lugar diferente como si fuera un hoyo de gusano, el castaño peleaba contra un hombre joven de pelo negro, peleando puño a puño, de pronto el hombre le lanza un ataque que impacta contra su brazo, saliendo un gran humo morado, el castaño voló contra el dándole un puñetazo con un gran destello, el castaño caminaba sin rumbo hacia el final del hoyo de gusano junto a una niña que caminaban lentamente.**  
****Un juego de sombras****  
****Iluminada por la luz de la luna****  
**El castaño y la niña caminaban hasta casi llegar, el castaño cayo, se levantó otra vez, siguió caminando.**  
****Hasta que la noche termina****  
**Sus ojos estaban casi sin brillo, caminando lentamente mientras la niña lo miraba con tristeza.**  
****El sueño de las sombras de verdad y falsedad****  
****Muéstrame la continuación de este juego****  
****Sigo amando tu cuerpo, el cual creció pálido…..por toda la eternidad****  
**Ambos salían de la brecha dimensional, respiraba agitadamente, un ángel caído de mechón dorado se deja caer de rodillas golpeando el suelo, un demonio pelirrojo se colocó sus brazos detrás de su nuca, un ángel rubio se tapó su boca y un hombre peliblanco miraba hacia el piso su cabello cubría sus ojos mientras le salía una lagrima, el grupo de diecisiete lloraban, el castaño caminaba lentamente hacia la pelirroja.**  
****El sueño de las sombras de verdad y falsedad****  
****Mi mecanizado corazón…****  
****La prueba de mi crimen está gravado sobre tu pálido cuerpo****  
**El castaño abrazo a la pelirroja, se aferraba a ella, ella hizo lo mismo, sus ojos lo delataban, él estaba llorando… la pelirroja no entendía, el castaño dijo unas palabras… la pelirroja empezó a sollozar.  
**El sueño de las sombras de verdad y falsedad**

El castaño caía lentamente hacia atrás, la pelirroja intento capturarlo en sus brazos…

La pelirroja cayó al suelo…

Sola…

**/**

**¿Quién es esa ancianita?**

**¿Por qué la ancianita le gustaba a un Issei travestido?**

**¿Quién es esa persona que la ancianita recordaba gracias a Issei?**

**¿Que son [The Devil Croix] y [The Saint Croix]?**

**Hola ¿Chicos cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno solo espero que no se caguen en satán por volver "travesti" a Issei, tengo unas ideas aparte este fanfic lo volveré un género de acción sobrenatural y comedia, como si Issei derrotara a sus compañeros del Lin-Kuei y digan**

"**no puedo creer que perdí contra un travesti" cosas así, bueno sobre la ova de marcossever en donde apareceré yo, la volveré a publicar ya que acabe la primera saga o temporada, esta temporada 1 será corta, solo se hablara de los fetiches de la ancianita y su pasado.**

**Bueno hasta allí, espero que les haya gustado el fanfic sin más que decir**

**Soy Riley-Sama y les deseo un excelente día.**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Z" El inicio de un guerrero parte 2 **

-**[The Devil Croix]** y **[The Saint Croix]**\- murmuraba Sareena mientras miraba la ventana un poco inquieta

La ancianita había salido de la habitación después de mencionar esas palabras

-¿Quién pensaría que mi hijastro seria portador de esas armas tan poderosas?- se preguntaba a si misma

**Sala de la Voluntad**

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- preguntaba el castaño sentado

-mi nombre es Gardenia King- se presentó la ancianita

-Gardenia Sensei ¿Cómo entrenaremos?- pregunto el castaño mientras miraba alrededor sin encontrar ningún objeto de entrenamiento

-Gardenia Sensei nada, me dirá Gardenia-Sama ¿entendió?- la anciana corrigió al castaño

-de acuerdo Gardenia-sama- el castaño se levantó del suelo esperando ordenes

-mira sé que tu padre te está entrenando con los puños pero no con la magia- explicaba la anciana

-cierto- afirmo el castaño

-bueno, yo te ayudare a utilizar magia o al menos para que tengas capacidad para tele transportarte sobre un círculo mágico- la ancianita explicaba las cosas que harían mientras preparaba un poco de té

-entonces…- el castaño iba a decir algo pero se quedó callado

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la anciana mientras serbia té al castaño

-¿Por qué tengo que utilizar esta faldita?- pregunto el castaño sonrojado de la vergüenza

-porque te hace ver lindo- la anciana le sangraba la nariz por el comentario

-¿no me podrá dar algo más masculino?- el castaño tenía mucha vergüenza

-cada vez que mejores te daré ropa especial, ejemplo esa ropa que tienes ayuda a aumentarte un poco tu magia para poder hacer hechizos u otras cosas- la anciana explicaba mientras que notaba que Issei le prestaba atención

-¿Cuál es su nombre clave?- pregunto Issei

\- "Z"- contesto la mujer tranquilamente

-¿"Z"?- el castaño se quedó dudoso

-así como escuchaste "Z", ¿Cuál es el tuyo, o al menos pensaste en uno?- gardenia tomaba él te tranquilamente

-en verdad no…- el castaño se rascaba la cabeza tratando de concentrarse en un nombre clave de su clan

-no te apresures- clamaba Gardenia- pronto se te ocurrirá uno o se te apodara uno en cuestión de tiempo-

-está bien- el castaño se estiraba

-bien, entrenemos- la ancianita se colocó enfrente del castaño

-enséñeme Gardenia-sama- el castaño se estaba preparando para entrenar

-bien, empecemos a meditar- la ancianita se sentó en el suelo

El castaño la miraba dudoso, el castaño se sentó en el suelo y cerró los ojos

-concéntrate en tu respiración y haga lo que haga no los abras hasta que te diga- ordeno gardenia mientras se arrodillaba detrás de el

-está bien-

El castaño se concentraba en su meditación, gardenia se quitó la parte de arriba de su kimono, pegando sus pechos con la espalda de Issei, sus cuerpos empezaron a brillar, se separó en unos minutos, cuando se nota un aura negra y blanca estaban alrededor de él.

-esto se siente extraño- pensó Issei

Su cuerpo se sentía extraño, una corriente eléctrica se sentía en su cuerpo, el aura blanca y negra se metió en el cuerpo del castaño, el castaño en su meditación miraba dos cruces diferentes, una negra y una blanca.

**[Tú eres mi nuevo poseedor, siéntete orgulloso]- **hablo la cruz negra

**[Estoy feliz de que tu cuerpo no rechaza mi poder]**\- hablo la cruz blanca

-¿Cómo es que pueden comunicarse conmigo?- pregunto Issei un poco asustado

**[Mocoso estamos en tu cuerpo, ósea que podemos comunicarnos a través de tu mente]- **hablo la cruz negra

**[Tanto como nosotros y ese dragón]-** la cruz blanca volteo un poco y se podía notar un gran dragón rojo con ojos verdes

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto el castaño un poco calmado

**[Todo a su tiempo]- **la cruz negra desapareció

**[Entrena duro]- **la cruz blanca deseo suerte y desapareció

**[Pronto nos veremos… compañero]- ** el dragón rojo también desapareció

El castaño miraba dudoso, ¿tanto poder tenia?, eso lo dejaba nervioso.

La ancianita miraba como las dos cruces se desaparecían de su cuerpo, noto que los brazos del castaño habían brillado

-todo salió bien- susurro sonriente

El castaño aún seguía en meditación

-maldición no sé cómo empezar a entrenar si tengo estos poderes en mano-

**[Debilucho]**

Una voz empezó a insultar a Issei

-¿en dónde estás?- el castaño miraba a su alrededor

**[No puedo creer que mi poseedor sea un travesti como tu]**

-no es porque quisiera, Gardenia-Sama me vistió así- el castaño se defendía

**[Das vergüenza]**

-¡MUÉSTRATE!- el castaño estaba enojado, mirando a su alrededor

**[…]**

Se mostró una silueta de un hombre peliblanco con pupilas azules y marcas en su cara

-así que eres tú el que me insulta- dedujo el castaño

**[No sabes con quien te metes]**

-no me importa quien seas pero no dejare que me insultes- el castaño estaba enojado

**[Pregúntale a esa anciana fetichiza a los travestis quien es Fiera Deidad]**

-¿**[¿Fiera Deidad]**?-el castaño miro como el hombre desapareció.

-Sethji ya puedes abrir los ojos- ordeno gardenia

El castaño salió del trance mirando alrededor mirando seriamente a la ancianita

-¿Qué viste?- interrogo la anciana

-dos cruces, una negra y una blanca- contesto el castaño

-¿Qué más?- pregunto queriendo saber más

-un dragón rojo- el castaño se quedó serio

-¿sucede algo Sethji?- la ancianita se preocupó, se acercó y coloco la cabeza del castaño en su regazo

-¿Quién es **[Fiera Deidad]**?- la anciana al escuchar esa pregunta se puso nerviosa

-¿Quién te dijo de él?- la ancianita contesto con otra pregunta

-un hombre peliblanco con ojos azules- describió el castaño

-¿con unas marcas en la cara?- argumento la anciana

-sí, ese mismo- afirmo el castaño

-Sethji descansa y mañana entrenaremos con tus poderes-

-está bien, nos vemos Gardenia-Sama- el castaño se levantó, se colocó su ropa normal del Lin-Kuei y se despidió con la mano.

Gardenia se quedó pensado, ¿Cómo es que **[Deidad]** se comunicó con Issei?

¿Por qué el?

Será por…

No se sabe…

La anciana se quedó pensativa, en eso llega un chico peliblanco, le toca el hombro y hace que salga de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué desea joven?- pregunto Gardenia con una sonrisa

-vi como abrazo a Seth con su torso desnudo- el peliblanco miraba seriamente a la mujer

-¿tú también quieres que te abrace así?- la anciana pregunto mientras sonreía maliciosamente

-no, solo quería preguntarle algo- Penance estaba un poco inquieto

-dime-

-¿Qué fue exactamente el motivo de ese abrazo?- el peliblanco pregunto mientras se preocupaba un poco- vi como un resplandor negro y blanco se metieron a su cuerpo-

-chico es mejor que todo lo descubras a su tiempo, Sethji será un gran guerrero- la anciana se levantó y salió del lugar de entrenamiento dejando a Penance serio

-así que un gran guerrero- murmuro mientras salió del salón de la voluntad.

**SALA DEL GRAN MAESTRO**

El castaño y su padre peleaban a puño limpio, el castaño le lanzo una patada al joven maestro, sin esfuerzo detuvo la patada pero contra ataco con un puñetazo, el castaño intento detener el puñetazo con sus dos manos pero aun así recibió daño, intentando desesperadamente contra atacar con otra patada, el hombre capturo su pierna y lo a sorrajo contra el suelo.

-no seas tan brusco Kuai-Liang- precavió Sareena con un botiquín de primeros auxilios

El castaño estaba adolorido y quejándose en el suelo

-es suficiente, mañana a la misma hora- el joven maestro dejo su posición de pelea- Sareena ayúdalo por favor- Kuai-Liang daba unos estirones.

Mientras tanto la pelinegra se levantó para ayudar al castaño mientras que Penance también corrió a socorrerlo, el castaño se sostuvo de ambos

-toma Seth, chupa esto te ayudara con tus heridas- Sareena le daba un dulce verde- y un buen baño frio te ayudara a relajar tus músculos-

El castaño obedeció tomando el dulce verde, el dulce estaba agria, era tan agria que le salieron unas lágrimas

-se me olvido decirte que son agrias- Sareena menciono en un murmuro apenada

-creo que ya se dio cuenta- hablo Penance mientras miraba las lágrimas del castaño que caían sobre su mejilla

Ambos llevaron a las duchas al castaño dejando que se quedara recostado en la tina con agua helada

**SALA DEL GRAN MAESTRO**

-gran maestro, ¿usted cree que Seth estaría mejor si entrenara con otra persona?- pregunto Penance mientras estaba parado detrás del asiento de Sareena

-eso quisiera pero el insistirá en quedarse allí, además esa viejita cuando toma a un discípulo jamás lo deja- el joven maestro se relajaba en su silla

\- Kuai-Liang recuerda que si su mamita lo ve en esa forma te cortara las pelotas y te lo meterá en el culo- Sareena reía mientras menciono ese comentario

-ella no me da miedo Sareena- el joven maestro estaba fastidiado

-¿entonces porque huye cuando Issei le pregunta sobre la "cajita del amor"?- interrogo el peliblanco

-¿Qué es esa cajita?- pregunto Sareena mientras miraba a Kuai-Liang con una sonrisa picara

-nada importante y eso no te incumbe niño- el joven maestro estaba serio

-de seguro debe tener fotos pornográficas tuyas con su madre ¿verdad?- hablo Gardenia mientras entraba por la puerta

El joven maestro se quedó callado

-jijiji- empezó a reírse maliciosamente

-¿es eso Kuai?- Sareena miraba al joven maestro que estaba un poco rojo de su cara

-que les importa- un poco más tranquilo- además ¿usted que hace aquí?-

-que grosero, bueno solo quería conversar un rato- la anciana se sentó sobre el escritorio

-ancianita…- Penance estaba a punto de decir una oración mientras que fue interrumpido por la anciana

-"señorita" niño grosero- la anciana hizo un leve puchero

-bueno "Señorita", aparte de ser un niño soy un Asgardiano- el peliblanco

-una demonio como esposa, un Asgardiano como discípulo y protector de tu hijo y aparte tu hijo travesti, ¿Cómo me sorprenderás en el futuro?- Gardenia miraba a los mencionados a excepción del travesti

\- en primera tú fuiste que volvió travesti a mi hijo- rectifico el joven maestro

-sin mencionar que también usted le dio dos poderes- Penance apunto con el dedo a la anciana

-¿Qué tipo de poder le dio a mi hijo?- interrogo el hombre

-** [Saint Croix] **y **[The Devil Croix]**\- la ancianita contesto tranquilamente

-¡ESO ES UNA LOCURA!- se exalto Kuai-Liang

-¡COMO UN NIÑO DE APENAS SEIS AÑOS PUEDE SOPORTAR ESOS PODERES!- Sareena estaba exaltada y preocupada

-para ser sincera no creí que lo aguantaría, pero resulto mejor de lo esperado hasta entreno con usted- la anciana se colocó atrás del joven Asgardiano

La anciana abrazo al peliblanco, el chico se sorprendió.

-ya veo, quieres proteger a Sethji de todo lo que le haga daño-

-sí, el me protegió y me salvo- el joven Asgardiano cerro sus ojos

-luego me cuentas tu historia- la ancianita estaba a punto de salir de la sala- se mas fuerte joven Penance-

-lo haré "Señorita"- el chico se sentó sobre el escritorio

-niño, tome un descanso por ahora, en dos días llevare a Issei con su madre, espero que estés listo para eso- el joven maestro se levantó de su asiento, le dio una palmada en la espalda al peliblanco

El chico asintió, se levantó del escritorio y con su brazo derecho en su hombro izquierdo hizo el típico saludo Lin-Kuei

-con gusto asistiré a la casa de Seth, Gran Maestro-

-bien, ahora ve por Seth y vallan a dormir, mañana tienen entrenamiento-

-¡SI, Gran Maestro!- Penance hizo una relevancia

El peliblanco salió del Gran Salón, dejando solos al joven maestro y a la mujer demonio

-así que fue ese niño que salvaron de su padre- la mujer demonio camino hacia el joven maestro

-pensé que ese señor iba a matarlo- el joven maestro se sentó sobre el escritorio- si no fuera por el aburrimiento de Seth no lo hubiésemos encontrado-

-como dicen "los niños tienes una buena intuición"- Sareena se sentó sobre el regazo de Kuai-Liang mientras besaba su cuello

-creo que estoy de buenas hoy, prepárate porque hoy dominara "el señor frio"- Kuai-Liang se quitó la máscara y beso a su amada, la cargo entre sus brazos mientras salía del Gran Salón directamente a su habitación.

**Habitación de Penance e Issei**

Issei estaba en su cama durmiendo tranquilamente, mientras tanto Penance estaba aún despierto.

Su pasado…

No será obstáculo para su futuro…

Ese hombre…

Esa mujer…

Esa niña…

Esa familia…

Le enfermaba mucho…

Le daba mucho coraje…

"debes ser igual que tu hermana" un hombre le gritaba a Penance

"eres una porquería que se hace pasar por hombre" una mujer le gritaba al peliblanco

"eres tú o soy yo, lo siento" la niña de alrededor de 13 años, peliblanca, ojos azules, vestida de un kimono y con pechos apenas desarrollándose

-me enferman- murmuro enojado el peliblanco mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños…

Durmiendo por el coraje…

Todos los días era así…

Mirando hacia el techo…

Llorando del coraje y odio…

Él sabía que deben pagar por su sufrimiento…

-esta vez serás tú… Rossweisse-

**Shadows Temple**

**El sueño de las sombras de verdad y falsedad****  
**Se encuentra a Issei en un mundo destruido mientras llora mirando la destrucción.**  
****Tú fuiste seleccionado para estar****  
****en este escenario por un golpe del destino****  
**Se encuentra al castaño de niño caminando sobre la ciudad destruido, su cuerpo lastimado y sangrando lentamente mientras detrás de él está un hombre de cabellera blanca.**  
****Porque tú fuiste seleccionado en este mi mundo****  
****Esta escena es solo como una ilusión hecha por ti****  
****Porque tú fuiste acecinado bloqueado lejos de este mundo****  
**Issei se agarra la cabeza con desesperación, el hombre solo lo observa detenidamente, el castaño empieza a cambiar unos aspectos en su cuerpo.**  
****Solitaria noche, tuve una ceremonia de sombras****  
****Cambiando la mente, es un presagio de tragedia****  
****Tú eres todo mío****  
**El hombre desaparece de la escena, Issei ahora adolecente, tenía el cabello blanco y pupilas azules y una cara llena de frialdad, se encontraban Lucifer peleando contra Dios, en eso el castaño se prepara para pelear causando un destello.**  
****Un juego de sombras, perversión de media noche****  
****Teñido en escarlata, te abrase con estas manos****  
**Se ve a una muchacha pelirroja de grandes pechos y cuerpo esbelto cubierto solo de una túnica esperando al peliblanco, mirando con alegría cuando lo ve se lo quita para mostrar su desnudez, el peliblanco se cambia su aspecto como estaba antiguamente, caminando hacia ella abrazándola y besándola apasionadamente.**  
****Corte las cosas intactas****  
****Con la corriente de la sangre****  
****Con tus razones libres****  
****Bésame****  
****Sigue los instintos****  
**El castaño y la pelirroja besaban sus labios, lambian sus lenguas, sudor, gemidos, el castaño besaba sus pechos mientras la pelirroja enterraba sus uñas, notando que se habían penetrado en su espalda sacándole sangre.**  
****El sueño de las sombras de verdad y falsedad****  
****Muéstrame la continuación de este juego****  
****Sigo amando tu cuerpo, el cual creció pálido****  
**Respiraciones agitadas, besos intensos, lenguas enredadas, la pelirroja feliz por ser correspondida, el castaño salía de la habitación solo con pantalones y una camisa manga larga apunto de ponerse, tirando 8 piezas de peón hacia la cama.**  
****Tal pensamiento me inspira****  
**Bajando las escaleras mientras un grupo de diecisiete guerreros entre humanoides, ángeles, demonios, feral y elemental lo esperaban para salir del lugar con él.**  
****Tú fuiste seleccionado para estar en este escenario****  
****por un golpe del destino****  
****Porque tu espíritu, lejos de mi mundo****  
****Este escenario es solo como ilusiones hechas por ti****  
****Porque tu estas desvaneciendo****  
**Otro lugar diferente como si fuera un hoyo de gusano, el castaño peleaba contra un hombre joven de pelo negro, peleando puño a puño, de pronto el hombre le lanza un ataque que impacta contra su brazo, saliendo un gran humo morado, el castaño voló contra el dándole un puñetazo con un gran destello, el castaño caminaba sin rumbo hacia el final del hoyo de gusano junto a una niña que caminaban lentamente.**  
****Un juego de sombras****  
****Iluminada por la luz de la luna****  
**El castaño y la niña caminaban hasta casi llegar, el castaño cayo, se levantó otra vez, siguió caminando.**  
****Hasta que la noche termina****  
**Sus ojos estaban casi sin brillo, caminando lentamente mientras la niña lo miraba con tristeza.**  
****El sueño de las sombras de verdad y falsedad****  
****Muéstrame la continuación de este juego****  
****Sigo amando tu cuerpo, el cual creció pálido…..por toda la eternidad****  
**Ambos salían de la brecha dimensional, respiraba agitadamente, un ángel caído de mechón dorado se deja caer de rodillas golpeando el suelo, un demonio pelirrojo se colocó sus brazos detrás de su nuca, un ángel rubio se tapó su boca y un hombre peliblanco miraba hacia el piso su cabello cubría sus ojos mientras le salía una lagrima, el grupo de diecisiete lloraban, el castaño caminaba lentamente hacia la pelirroja.**  
****El sueño de las sombras de verdad y falsedad****  
****Mi mecanizado corazón…****  
****La prueba de mi crimen está gravado sobre tu pálido cuerpo****  
**El castaño abrazo a la pelirroja, se aferraba a ella, ella hizo lo mismo, sus ojos lo delataban, él estaba llorando… la pelirroja no entendía, el castaño dijo unas palabras… la pelirroja empezó a sollozar.  
**El sueño de las sombras de verdad y falsedad**

El castaño caía lentamente hacia atrás, la pelirroja intento capturarlo en sus brazos…

La pelirroja cayó al suelo…

Sola…

**/**

**¿Rossweisse?**

**¿Qué tiene que ver Rossweisse con Penance?**

…

**Hola chicos ¿cómo están?, espero que bien, sinceramente una disculpa por tardar MUCHO tiempo, con esto de los exámenes para entrar a la universidad y luego tengo unos cursos y paginas para el final del ciclo escolar y sinceramente apenas me alcanza el tiempo y ahora que estoy mal de los huesos y dolores de cabeza así que apenas puedo agarrar la pc, así que discúlpenme.**

**Bueno, antes de irme en mi página publique que iba a hacer un concurso de opción múltiple y el que tenga más aciertos tendrá la oportunidad de dirigir un capítulo de "mi lindo Issei" a su antojo, todo lo que quieran y la pareja que quieran, puede ser yaoi (Issei como seme), tal vez que conviertan a Issei en mujer y haga Yuri con Rias o la familiar de Rias se lo quiera tirar, lo que sea, serán 15 preguntas y el que tenga la mayoría de aciertos ganara el concurso y el capitulo, o si no les interesa el capítulo pues pueden elegir una colección de 40 imágenes ecchi que tengo en mi pc. **

**Encuesta Subida, ya pueden responder**

**Sin más que decir.**

**Soy Riley-Sama y les deseo un excelente día.**


End file.
